Supernatural War
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: What once started out as a normal night soon turns wicked when two girls are kidnapped and taken. However, Jess is kidnapped and taken to the bad side while Shell is taken to the good side. She is also sought by the bad people, because of her magnetic ability. Now Shell has to fight against the supernatural and get her best friend back without getting herself killed and learning h
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural War**

**Summary: **What once started out as a normal night soon turns wicked when two girls are kidnapped and taken. However, Jess is kidnapped and taken to the bad side while Shell is taken to the good side. She is also sought by the bad people, because of her magnetic ability. Now Shell has to fight against the supernatural and get her best friend back without getting herself killed and learning how to control her magnetic ability.

**Ironically, this is all an RP done by mamuzelkittycat and I on DeviantART. It started out as a Tim and Alex (MarbleHornets) RP and then spiraled into one awesome, wicked RP with the supernatural and Creepypasta. So this story will keep you guys on the edge of your seats….and me. **

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal, chilly night in Maine and two girls were sitting inside their apartment, bored. One girl looked around 17-years old and had her reddish-brown hair up in a messy ponytail with her bangs hanging over the sides of her face. She had blue eyes and wore glasses that would often slip down her nose when she was concentrated on something.

The other girl looked older, maybe two years and had long, dark brown hair that was straight and went past her waist. Her eyes were hazel or a grayish-green as she called them.

"Shell….." the younger, shorter girl spoke her best friend's name, causing the brunette to glance over. "When's the shoot again?"

Shell grabbed her cell phone from beside her and looked at the calendar on her phone. "Tomorrow." She replied in a bored tone. "So we'll have to get to bed early tonight. Alex said to meet us by the railroad tracks near that old bridge."

The shorter girl sighed. "But I'm not tired!"

Shell pursed her lips and frowned. "I know, I'm not either Jess. It's only…." She glanced at the clock. "9 o'clock. Let's stay up till 11 and see what happens. Alex wants us to meet by ten because the shoot starts at 10:30."

People wouldn't believe it, but both girls were part of the hit web series MarbleHornets. They had been in Alabama (Shell lived in Indiana, but went down to Alabama to meet Jess for the first time) at that time and came across Alex, Tim and Jay, who asked the girls to be part of the series. They had gladly said yes.

Jess sighed again. "Oka-." Before she could finish, both of them heard a very loud bang, which made both of them jump.

"What the hell?!" Shell swore.

Jess ran over to the front door and put her ear against it. "I don't hear anything…."

Shell heard something distant from the back of their apartment and frowned. Jess saw her best friend's frown and spoke. "Hm?"

"I heard something from the back of the apartment."

Jess shivered. "What do you think it was?"

"I…I don't know. Should we go check it out?" Shell glanced over.

Jess shrugged and then shivered. "Is it colder? I feel cold…" she whimpered and then crouched down. "I think I'm having a panic attack…" she sniffled and then sobbed.

"Jess….Jess calm down." Shell grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Jess's shivering form. "I'm gonna go check it out, okay? So stay here." She spoke and then began heading to the back of their apartment and heard Jess's sobbing fade out as scuffling faded in.

Shell walked more into the apartment, which made her hear the scuffling more and jumped when there was a loud bang. Shell jumped again and then ran to where the bang came from. Another bang came from behind her and she whirled around to see the microwave lying on the floor, dented up.

"Goddamnit…." Shell swore and grabbed a steel baseball bat from the corner. "STOP FUCKING WITH US!"

A hand reached around the doorframe of the kitchen and Shell could literally feel the blood disappear from her face as a very tall, pale man came walking out of the kitchen. His height towered over her and she could feel the featureless face of the man staring down at her, inducing fear into her very core.

Suddenly Shell felt a buildup of something hard in her chest. She dropped the bat and heard it clang on the floor as she coughed. She held her hand over her mouth as she coughed more. She backed away when the tall man came closer to her, glancing up in surprise at him.

Suddenly, his large pale hand reached out to her and once it touched her shoulder, darkness immediately invaded her mind and she didn't even feel herself touch the ground.

Shell groaned as she came to and put a hand to her head, shaking the dizziness away. She looked around and realized she was in a barn and Jess was lying unconscious across from her. "Jess!" Shell shouted and ran over to her best friend, shaking her. "Wake up!"

Jess stirred and coughed up a little blood, but still didn't wake up. Shell growled. "Damnit! How the hell do we get out of here…?"

Shell noticed a window from where Jess was lying and saw that it was daylight out. Shell blinked. "How the hell did we get here….?"

Jess suddenly sprung up and ran into the corner, sobbing and pulled her knees tightly to her chest. "Jess…!" Shell ran over to the younger girl and pulled Jess tightly against her in an embrace, trying to comfort her.

Jess sobbed into the older girl's shoulder. "W-where am I…?!"

"We're in a barn Jess. Its okay, we're gonna figure everything out." Shell patted the girl's back and held her tightly.

Shell just sat there and held Jess as long as she could. Finally after about an hour, Jess went silent. Shell sighed and pulled Jess up, the girl leaning against her. "Where are we…?"

"In a barn…where the barn is…I'm not sure." Shell mumbled and gently guided Jess out of the barn. The barn was surrounded by a thick forest. "Come on, we need to figure out where we are."

The two girls scuffled out into the forest, moving branches out of their way as they walked. Shell stayed close to Jess, keeping her guard up. Jess brushed aside leafs and branches as the tried to find an inking of civilization. "Shell, where do you think everyone could be….?"

"I dunno Jess…." Shell mumbled and pushed a branch away from her face. But then it suddenly slipped out of her hand and whacked her in the face, causing her to immediately clutch her face and back away. "Ow…."

Jess gasped and pranced over. "Are you okay?!"

"Well, you have a couple welts, but nothing serious…" Jess nibbled her bottom lip and then continued on, with Shell following after her.

They came to a small creak and Jess stared down at the water while Shell crouched down and scooped some water up in her hands, splashing it on her face. "Whew…that feels better…"

All of a sudden, Jess let out a shriek and clutched her ears. "Jess!" Shell ran over and tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's wrong?!"

"MY EARS ARE RINGING! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs and then passed out right in front of Shell.

"Oh no…Jess!" Shell knelt down and shook Jess, but she didn't get up. "Oh god…." She whispered and then felt anger boiling in within her. She stood up and yelled out. "COME ON OUT YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

All of a sudden, Shell saw Splendorman walk out calmly and with a black, clawed hand, gently pushed Shell away and then dump glitter on her head. He then silently picked up Jess's unconscious form as Shell coughed and swatted the glitter off her head. "What…the fuck…?"

Splendorman started walking off into the woods, with Jess's unconscious form in his arms. "H-hey!" Shell yelled and coughed. "Where are you going?! JESS!"

Splendorman just turned towards her, smiling brightly as usual and then vanished into thin air.

Shell gaped. "JESS!" she screamed and then got up, running through the woods and calling out her best friend's name over and over again until her throat went raw. Shell was panting heavily when she came back to the barn. "Shit…FUCK!"

She suddenly heard sobbing from inside the barn, which keened her interest. She slowly walked up to the barn and pulled the large, red doors open, looking inside. "H…hello…?"

Shell saw a little girl standing in the middle of the barn. She had long curly, brown hair and wore a pink nightgown, while holding a teddy bear. "Oh-no….hey…um…little girl…are you alright…?" she slowly and carefully walked towards the little girl.

The girl then looked up at Shell and her eyes slightly widened when she saw that the girl was covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. Shell gasped quietly. "Oh my….are you alright? What happened to you sweetie?"

The little girl then giggled and pointed at the wall behind Shell. Shell felt her heart thumping in her chest and slowly turned around to look at the wall, her eyes widening. On the wall, was the blood splatters and the symbol of a circle with an x through it. Shell slowly backed away from the wall and she felt a chill creep up her spine when she passed right through the little girl.

The little girl creepily turned to Shell, smiling. "My name is Sally…wanna play with me..?"

"Um…." Shell stammered and backed away. "Um...actually, I really need to be getting home...um..."

"But the tall man said you would play with me if I gave him a pretty girl with a blue jacket." Sally tilted her head. "And I did. So now you must play!"

"Jess!" Shell whispered and looked down at Sally. "O...okay I'll play with you...um...whatdya play Sally?"

Sally giggled and pointed at the tall, faceless man standing next to Shell. He wore a long trench coat and a black, fedora hat. "He knows what I play! My Uncle taught me, now we'll teach you!"

Shell backed away from the tall man as she paled and he grinned a sharp grin. "Oh fuck…."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, elegant red rose, offering it to Shell. "That is...unless you don't wanna see the...'pretty girl with the blue jacket' again."

Shell knew she had no choice; if she wanted to see Jess again, she had to take the rose. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly reached out to take the rose. That's when the barn does closed, startling the man and Sally. "The hell….?" The man muttered.

The man was distracted. Shell took her chance and bolted for the window behind the man. "Fuck!" the man yelled out and reached out to grab Shell by the back of her shirt, but he was stopped when a red, demonic-looking dog jumping between the man and Shell and snarled, snapping his teeth at the man.

Shell looked back at the dog and silently thanked it, then jumped out the window, landing hard on her back. "Fuck! Ow….."

Suddenly, a shadow moved over her form and then reached down, roughly grabbing Shell by her arm. "Ow! Be gentle!" Shell yelled and looked at the person who grabbed her. She immediately recognized the person as Jeff the Killer.

Jeff roughly pulled her up by her arm and was trying to get her into the forest. "Shut up and move, stupid bitch!"

Shell glared and him and struggled to get her arm out of his grasp. "Get off me!"

Jeff literally growled at her and dragged her into the forest. "Shut up if you don't wanna end up as ghost food and violated violently."

Shell sighed angrily and caught up with him so he wouldn't drag her anymore. The only question she could ask herself was:

_What the fuck is going on? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural War**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Where are we going?" Shell asked for the second time. She was ignored the first time and her arm felt numb from Jeff having a vice grip on it.

All of a sudden, he shoved her over to a tree that had a ladder attached to it and began climbing it. Shell swallowed thickly and climbed up after him. He opened a hatch and left it open for her as he climbed up and in. Shell heard him walking and a heard a couple more pairs of feet also.

She swallowed again and went through the hatch fully, getting into a standing position. Jeff was over on the other side whispering to a guy who looked like Link and a tall man wearing a cute jacket and scarf walked over to a bulletin board and rubbed his chin in thought.

Shell just stared for a moment and then spoke. "Um…..where can I find Jess?"

The tall man turned to her, showing he had no face and clasped his hands together. "You're talking about our newest target, right? Check out the bulletin board. It'll give you info."

"Um….okay…." Shell slowly walked over to the bulletin board and looked up at it."

The tall man pointed to a spot on the board. "This is where we last saw activity involving her. See, we're sort of at war at the moment. Slenderman's side is very old-fashioned, but our side just wants to keep the peaceful life we have, which means going with the times. Speaking of going with the times...where did you get that shirt? It's so…" he made a noise of disapproving.

Shell glared at him. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood right now. I was kidnapped and now Jess is missing and I JUST WANNA FIND HER AND GO HOME! IS THAT TOO HARD TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!"

The Link guy then came over and pushed the tall guy away. "Trendy, leave her alone. Hey, I'm Ben. That's Trendy, and you already know Jeff. If you wanna find Jess, you gotta get used to us."

Shell frowned deeply. "Whatever. I'm going to get Jess and then we're going home." She then climbed down the ladder and jumped to the ground.

"Hey wait!" Ben shouted. "If you just leave, they'll get you too, and then we'll have NOBODY who can convince Jess to come back!"

Shell stopped, eyes wide and she turned to Ben. "What do you mean convince Jess to come back? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" she yelled out in anger.

Ben floated down to her. "Jess is probably becoming a proxy right now. The first step is capturing her. I assume they had a ghost to capture her body for that. Then they turn her by breaking her mind. Unless we have someone to un-break her mind, we can't get her back until they release her from their bonds. With her, they can start encroaching on humans and ruling them. Slendy doesn't want that, but he works under Zalgo."

"Fuck…." Shell growled and punched the tree next to her. "How do we capture her?"

Ben suddenly twitched like a glitch and screams out in rage, punching a hole in the tree next to him. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

Shell backed away. "Sorry…" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Ben was huffing and gasping for breath when Jeff poked his head out of the hatch. "Guys, we got another blip."

The two hurried up the ladder and watched as Jeff pointed to a screen in the far corner of the room. "It says it came from a gate over in the north. I can't use gates so Ben's gonna have to go with Trendy, and me n' Shell with go with each other."

Shell sighed softly and whispered. "Don't worry Jess...I'm coming for you..."

About an hour later, Shell was waiting in the front passenger seat of Jeff's car as he ran inside to get his 'mission bag'. She crossed her arms over her chest and silently thanked that she was given warmer clothes to wear.

That's when she saw Jeff walk out of his house, carrying a bag that looked like it could fit a body and looked quite pleased with himself. "What's the bag for?" she asked when he threw the bag into the back seat. He opened it and inside revealed the biggest collection of every kind of knife she had ever seen.

Her eyes slightly widened. "Holy shit….where'd you get so many knives?" she asked and picked up one blade that looked like a hunting knife and she ran the tip of her finger along the blade. "So pretty…."

Jeff glanced up at her, a sort of distant look in his eyes and got in the driver's seat without a word, then turned on the car. "Keep it. You look like you like it."

"Oh thanks…" Shell said quietly and sat in her seat, the hunting knife in her lap. "Where are we going?"

Jeff snapped back to reality. "We're heading to New York."

"Why New York?"

He rolled his eyes and picked up more speed. "That's where the blip was. Knowing the two that can actually use portals, Ben and Trendy ought to be there by now."

"Lucky them." She leaned back in her seat. "When did this whole war start?"

"When Slendy found out about Jess." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I shouldn't have gone after her...that's how this whole mess started. Apparently Jess has this friend who can attract supernatural beings, too. We can't figure out whom...but the others wanted to use Jessica as a proxy to see when certain events would happen so they could take advantage of them. And hopefully lure in her magnetic friend to get an army to enslave humans."

Shell gasped softly and her whole body froze. _Oh-no...shit...what am I gonna do when he finds out its me...?_ She thought.

Jeff then scowled and turned onto the highway. "It all started because I started stalking her too..."

She looked at him nervously and bit her lip. "So um...her friend...with the magnetic ability...what exactly do the others need her for?"

He gave her a quick glance. "Well, we need her to keep her safe. _They_ need her to attract more supernaturals to them."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "What if...I told you...that was me...?"

Jeff was silent for a bit, then he began chuckling and then bursted out into full-blown laughter. "Then you'd be in a load of shit, wouldn't you?!"

Shell snarled and stabbed the hunting knife into his seat, inches away from his head. "This isn't funny Jeff! Jess is in danger! I'm her friend with the magnetic ability!"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Without missing a beat or letting go of the wheel fully, Jeff grabbed a very sharp kitchen knife and pressed it to her neck. "Do you think this is funny to me? My fucking gi-...my target is being held captive where I can't get to her, and you just stabbed a hunting knife I am very well acquainted with into the leather seat of my '95 camaro. How amused do you really think I am...?"

Shell tried not to move. She knew he could slice open her throat in the blink of an eye and breathed quietly. "No...I don't think it's very funny to you. Just so you know...I'm the person, Jess's friend with the magnetic ability. You think I asked for this to happen?"

He frowned as much as he could. "No…" the knife at her neck loosened a bit, but still wavered there. "No, I didn't know about that...but I had a hunch...she always sang stupid off-beat songs about her magnetic friend and how she would be the queen and make you princess one day...stupid shit like that...I figured that was you.." he dropped his knife into the cup holder and returned back to driving. "Get your fucking knife out of my seat."

She sighed quietly and took her knife out, slumping back in her seat. She felt like she was going to cry.

That's when she heard a choked sob come from the male beside her. "Hmm?" she glanced over at him. "Hey…..Jeff…?" she lightly touched his arm.

He twitched slightly. He knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the wheel and she saw a pained expression on his face as he attempted to keep control of himself.

"Jeff…the wheel…" She reached around and grabbed the wheel, trying to get him to calm down.

He suddenly swerved off the road, going at 100 miles per hour and stopped the car suddenly by a wooded area, turned it off and then jumped out as fast as he could.

"Jeff! Where are you going?!" she yelled after him.

Jeff snarled and punched a tree, sending woodchips flying. "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING TAKE HER YOU ASSHOLE, HUH?! SHE'S NOT EVEN AN ADULT!" He yelled and threw a knife at the tree, burying it all the way to the hilt and then collapsed on the ground in a shaking heap.

Shell frowned deeply and slowly walked over to him. "Jeff...um...it's okay..." she knelt beside him. "We're gonna get her back...I promise..."

All of a sudden, the male beside her whirled around and his fist connected with her face. Shell saw stars and then hands were around her throat and she heard him snarling. She gasped out and cried loudly from the pain, holding onto his wrists. "P-please...! T-this is my fault...! I'm s-sorry...!" she wailed and gagged.

Jeff suddenly twitched and slowly released her, causing air to flow back into her lungs and he moved backwards. "I-I-I...I-I didn't...I couldn't..." he shook his head, like he was denying what he was seeing or hearing. "I'm...I-I'm..."

Shell coughed and held her throat, a trickle of blood flowing down from the corner of her mouth and she could feel her eye beginning to bruise. "Jeff...we'll find her..."

He lay back in the grass and gave a shuddering sigh. "Every time I love someone...every single time..."

She rubbed her eye and winced. "Don't feel bad...it's a reason I don't get close to people...all it does is give me pain...you love Jess don't you?"

Jeff was silent for a bit, and then he got up and began walking towards the car. Shell followed him and he walked around to the passenger's side and tossed her the keys on the way, getting in.

"Guess I'll drive….." she sighed and wiped the blood from her lip and then got in, closing the door, turning the car on and then driving off. Jeff pouted, staring out the window, clenching and unclenching his hands. "How long will it take for us to get to New York?"

He didn't answer her and continued twitching.

She sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural War**

_**Chapter 3**_

Several hours later, Shell pulled into a parking garage in the deeper part of New York, somewhere near Chinatown. Jeff had stopped twitching long ago and now he just stared blankly out the window, his eyes unfocused.

Shell sighed and turned off the car, taking the keys and putting them into her pocket. "Alright, we'd better go meet up with Ben and Trendy and find where that blip was. Hopefully we'll find Jess..." she rubbed her badly bruised eye and got out of the car.

Then Jeff mumbled something.

"Jeff…we need to go…." She reached back in and tugged on his sleeve gently while grabbing her hunting knife.

He then twitched violently and got out of the car. "Now where should we go…?" she asked him softly.

Jeff then pulled out his cell, looked at it for a couple seconds and then put it away, walking off. Shell quickly caught up with him, not daring to speak a word. They rounded several corners before stopping in an ally way. "Okay, you can come out now."

Shell stood next to him, waiting for a few seconds and then she gasped as she saw a tall man wearing a fedora and long trench coat come out of the shadows.

It was the same faceless man she saw in the barn!

"I see you came to accept my offer…" the man pulled out a beautiful red rose from his coat.

"Fuck off. You know why I came here. We need you on our side." Jeff scowled at the man.

"I don't play mercenary."

"We both know full well that you do." Jeff countered.

Shell gasped and pointed at the man. "It's you! You're the one who tried to offer me the rose before!" she glared at him angrily. "Where's Jess?!"

The guy grinned at her, showing a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth. "Who knows? I get paid and I do my job, no questions asked..."

Jeff then pulled out a vial of liquid that caught the guy's full attention. "I have a job for you."

Shell shook with anger, clenching her fists so tightly they were turning white. To her surprise, Jeff grabbed her wrist and shook his head at her, before turning his attention back to the faceless guy and held up the vile. "You know what this is. We know they have Jess somewhere in the city. If anyone can find an untraceable woman, it's you."

The guy grinned, as if he was pleased with himself. "Well I am prett-."

Jeff interrupted when he put the vile back in his hoodie. "You don't get it til we find her."

Shell was having a hard time calming down and trouble controlling her temper. Jess knew she was a hot-head, mostly everyone knew. Shell could feel some sort of heaviness inside her body and it was making her tremble even more.

The faceless man suddenly began shivering and slowly, his grin faded into a frown until he dropped limply to the ground, clutching his head. Jeff eyed him, confused by the situation and he was surprised when Shell ripped herself away from him and stormed over to the faceless man, grabbing the front of his trench coat.

"YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME WHERE JESS IS! NEITHER OF US ASKED FOR THIS! JESS DIDN'T AND I CERTAINLY DIDN'T! TELL ME WHO YOUR LEADER IS AND I'LL GO TEACH HIM A LESSON ABOUT TAKING MY FRIENDS!" she screamed at him, her anger beginning to take over.

Jeff hurried over and grabbed Shell by her waist, prying her off the faceless man. "HE WOULDN'T KNOW SHELL! HE'S A FUCKING MERCENARY!" he screamed back at her as the faceless man was now whimpering and writhing on the ground, clutching his head.

Shell struggled in Jeff's hold, snarling. "I DON'T CARE! HE HAS TO KNOW SOMETHING!"

Suddenly, the faceless man let out a cry and then went limp completely. Jeff's eyes widened and he released Shell, hurrying over to the faceless man. Shell gasped and glanced down at the man as she began to calm down. "W-what just happened...?" she whispered, confused.

Jeff pressed two fingers to the man's neck and sighed in relief once he found a pulse. "I-I...He's okay...he...what did you do..?" he turned to her with a look of confusion.

"I….I…" Shell stammered and then it clicked in her mind. "I...I was angry...and as I got more and more angrier...I felt this really heavy...heaviness inside me...and all my anger was directed on him..." she motioned down to the man. "I...I think...I can hurt others with my ability..."

Jeff was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded. "W-well...keep it in check...we need this guy to find Jess...C'mon, let's get a hotel, or kill a family and take their house for the night..."

Shell breathed deeply and exhaled as she calmed down. "Okay...I can get us a hotel...can we get him to the car?

…..

They finally got the guy (who Shell learned the guy's name was Smexy, short for Sexual Offenderman) into the car and Shell drove as they looked for a decent hotel. Jeff stared straight ahead and then spoke. "…..Sorry about the eye…"

She blinked. "Oh…it's fine. It's my second black eye after all, so no worries." She drove into a decent motel and turned the car off. "Okay, wait here. I'll be right back." She got out and shut the door before going inside the lobby of the motel.

"Hello, and welcome to the Merlot. May I assist you?" the Lobbyist asked as Shell came up to the desk.

"Yes….um…do you have a room with two beds…?" Shell asked as she got her wallet out.

"Let me see…." The woman typed some things on the computer and scrolled through a screen, occasionally glancing at Shell's wallet. "There doesn't seem to be anything…"

Suddenly, Ben appeared from behind Shell, making her jump. "We both know there is, ma'am. Now tell her where a room for two is."

Shell saw the shocked look on the lady's face. "Or do I need to send Smile after you again…?" Ben grinned evilly as the lady jumped with a horrified expression on her face and furiously typed something on the computer.

"Oh look! One looks open for really cheap! It's a nice room, three beds, and is right next to your friend there!" she typed some things in, shakily took Shell's money that she offered her and put it in a safe below the counter. Then she put on a 'on lunch' sign, even though it was around ten at night and vanished.

Shell blinked and walked outside with Ben. "Um…thanks…I guess." She motioned to Jeff with a finger as she came around the other side to get Smexy.

Ben smiled. "No prob…hey, what's in back there…?"

"My 'mission bag' and our favorite lady killer." Jeff replied.

Shell sighed and with Jeff's help, they were able to get Smexy into their motel room and dropped him on the farthest bed. Shell sighed heavily and rubbed her eye, wincing a bit. That's when Ben saw her eye and called Trendy in. Trendy popped out his hip and snapped his hand down, pointing at her eye. "I gotta help you with that tomorrow…can't have you lookin' like you're in some kinda abusive relationship! What happened anyway…?"

Jeff's eyes widened and he silently shook his head at Shell with wide eyes. She shrugged. "I ran into a door. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt much. We need to wake Smexy up." She replied and Jeff gave a shuddering sigh and leaned back heavily in his seat.

Ben frowned. "Alright…well clumsy, we're right next door if you need us. Trendy, wake up your brother."

Shell got some ice from the mini fridge and put it in a bag, closed the bag and then put the ice bag against her eye, wincing. Trenderman poked his brother a couple times before shrugged. "I can't." he walked out with Ben, leaving everyone else in the room.

Shell sighed angrily. "I'll do it myself." She walked over to Smexy and smacked his shoulder. "Wake up!"

He didn't respond.

She smacked her bag of ice against his faceless….face. "Get up!"

He still didn't respond.

"I think its better we don't wake him up while we're alone with him..." Jeff mumbled.

Shell sighed. "Alright….I need sleep anyway…" she went to the other farthest bed and crashed on it, immediately passing out from exhaustion.

Jeff watched her intently for a few moments before he got up and walked outside.


End file.
